Come Into My Life
by Princess Lo
Summary: Five people Drake thinks he loves, and one person he knows he loves more than anything. Slash at the end


_**Come Into My Life**_

**Author**: hell's lil angel13

**Summary**: Five people Drake thinks he loves, and one person he knows he loves more than anything

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill by now, I don't own anything you even partially recognize, including Robert Plant's song title

**Warnings**: Again, you know the drill. Slashyslash and like two swears

**A/N: I thought I would try my stab at a five things fic. Pretty much this is just a plot bunny while I try and write my multi-chapter slash fic. Wow, four fics in 3 days! I wouldn't expect this too much, especially since I have exams all this week and next (blek!) but it's nice while it lasts, right?**

**1. Megan and Mom**

He always loved the both of them; it was kind of the law. His mom was always there for him throughout his entire life, she was the first constant he knew. When he fell off his bike over and over again, she was the one who was there with a band-aid and a kiss. She was the one who taught him how to ride his bike, even when he kept telling her he wanted Dad to do it. After all, Dad left, Audrey just didn't have the heart to tell Drake he wasn't coming back.

His mom was also the one who would read him bedtime stories when he was little and give him an extra cookie when he was sad or scared of something. And when he was sick, she would stay up with him at all hours of the night with a wet washcloth until his fever went down.

Drake always will love Audrey. But, she was his mother, he had to love her.

When he was six, Megan was born. For the first few years, Drake would tease her and make her think that he was God, which he thought he was anyway, so it worked. Now he regrets teaching her some of the tricks he used on Mom and Dad. She was a smart little girl and turned her smarts into evils when she took Drake's petty tricks and multiplied them by ten.

Drake loved Megan though. That was why he never liked it when she was dating Cory or any of her other boyfriends to come. Some say he was being a hypocrite, whatever that is, but he just said he was being the older brother he's supposed to be. And that time that she fell out of the tree in the Carmichael's yard when she was seven was one of the scariest times for Drake, watching his mom run to the car with an unconscious Megan in her arms and Drake standing there, not knowing what to do, only thinking that it was his fault she fell.

Yes, Drake loves Megan, too, but again, it was a given, she was his blood.

**2. Susan**

Drake thought he loved her. She was the first girl he ever thought he really loved. She was pretty, funny, smart, pretty much everything he wanted in a girl. Her only flaw, at first, was that she didn't know much about music. But he could work around that, it wasn't much of a problem.

Everyone thought they were a cute couple. While Drake didn't like the term 'cute couple' or anything with the word cute in it, really, he didn't mind it so much when it was him and Susan. There was just something about her that made him different that what he normally was. She changed him, but he didn't think it was in a bad way.

He loved her, which was why he just _knew_ that it was Josh who betrayed him. Josh kissed Susan and she was just the innocent victim. Then why did it hurt so bad? He knew it wasn't Susan's fault, didn't he? He just couldn't figure out why every time he saw Susan, he got a horrible feeling in his gut, but he felt almost no anger when he saw Josh, and they shared a room!

Then he saw the video tape. He trusted her and she went behind his back! Worse than that, she violated his brother in the process! That was the lowest, sluttiest thing he ever heard of.

He knew then that he never loved Susan; he just loved the idea of being in love.

**3. Tori**

She was different than the other girls Drake dated. Josh and him knew that almost instantly. She wasn't some slutty, dumb blonde that he was just picking up for a while. She was strong-willed and smart and could hold her own in an argument. But Drake wasn't ready for a relationship just yet. It was the unknown that scared him, the being tied down to one person and always having to be on your toes about who you talk to and who you're seen with. That scared him shitless. But he liked being with Tori.

Then they broke up. He thought it would be great, since the boyfriend slip made him very uncomfortable. But almost as soon as he let her go, he wanted her back and for real this time.

So he used someone. He had never done that before, no matter what people may think. He could be a whore and an ass, but he would never use a girl just for the hell of it. If he was being used, fine, he didn't care, but he would never do it back to a girl. But, he made a special exception this time.

Hot Liza was about as smart as a telephone pole. Which, in this case, was good, since that meant she wouldn't know he was using her. But Tori was smart and saw right through Drake's plan almost as soon as Liza fell out of her chair. So he was ecstatic when they got back together again.

But, they were always arguing. Drake would tell her about the funny things he and Josh had done and she would put _logic_ behind all their jokes and make them so unfunny. After a few days, Drake couldn't take it anymore and broke up with her again.

He knew he didn't love Tori. He was just in love with the idea that she was in love with him.

**4. Lucy**

She was also a very different girlfriend of his. Like Tori, Lucy was strong and stubborn and independent. She was also the reason Drake learned, the hard way, that some girls are very strong physically.

Lucy was totally cute as Josh put it. Drake just took that as an added bonus. He liked that she was always in a good mood and was always laughing and cracking jokes. And, she got along well with Josh, which was always important to Drake. Ever since the Susan incident when they were fifteen, Drake always introduced his girlfriends to Josh almost instantly and would always believe Josh if he said that the girl was doing something that Drake wouldn't like.

He wasn't sure when Josh and him became almost a package deal, but he didn't mind. It was like a two-for-one sale at Casey's. And he liked that Lucy didn't mind the package deal one bit.

But, he still didn't want a girlfriend who was tougher than he was. Because yes, he would admit it now, Lucy was definitely tougher than he was. He didn't mind that she was tougher than him as much as he thought he would, it was just...a thing he couldn't describe. He still liked her though and because of that, he thought he was in love with her. He had his flaws and she had hers and they both overlooked them, so he thought that was what love was.

But it didn't go anywhere, which was why Lucy decided to call it quits. Drake agreed with her that it was for the best and they were better off being friends, kinda like Josh and Mindy.

Drake knew he didn't love Lucy; he was just in love with the idea that a girl could like him and his brother equally.

**5. Carly**

When he met Carly, Drake thought everything was falling into place for him. She made him smile at just the thought of her and whenever he saw her, he always got that little twinge of butterflies in his stomach that usually stop coming when you're ten. When he thought about her, he couldn't get his mind to go anywhere else. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, he couldn't even play his guitar without messing up every other note.

"I've never felt this way about a girl before," he'd told Josh one day in their room. Josh just smiled and told Drake he must be in love. Drake scoffed that off, saying he was Drake Parker and Drake Parker wouldn't fall in love with a girl.

"I don't know Drake," Josh sing-songed to him as he turned back to his homework.

But over the next few days, Drake wasn't sure anymore. Carly officially became his longest held girlfriend after they passed the five week mark, which Drake took as a personal accomplishment and felt he should celebrate with a party. But, he settled for Josh's special brownies instead. Nothing says accomplishment like Fudgie Boos.

Carly was awesome. She played guitar, liked the same food as him, listened to the same bands, and even had the same taste in movies as him. If that wasn't love, Josh didn't know what was. Drake still refused to say he was in love, but he knew he was pretty damn close.

Drake had been talking about nothing but Carly for the past twenty minutes when Josh finally cut him off. "Drake," he said, "I swear, you are madly and hopelessly in love with this girl. Face it, she is you with boobs, and that's why you love her so much."

Drake thought about that. They had so much in common and Drake really did love himself a hell of a lot. So, was he in love with Carly? He really didn't know, it was confusing him, though, and keeping him from his daily activities. "It's love I tell you," Josh told him, earning a pillow in his face.

It was a few days after the party and the storm that Drake learned he didn't love Carly. He wished he could've found out in a different way, but this was the way it was going to be and he couldn't change it now.

Drake was just dropping her off at her house when she stopped on her way out of the car. She paused for a minute, and then let out those eight little letters. It was those three words that made Drake's stomach nearly drop out of his butt. He was forcibly reminded of Josh's encounter with the same fate. He couldn't do it, it wasn't true.

He thanked her and let her out of the car. They broke up a few days later.

Drake didn't love Carly; he was just in love with the fact that there was someone out there who was so much like him.

**6. Josh**

There were people and then there was Josh. Josh was _the_ constant in Drake's life. He was the first person to really get Drake's music and actually like it for all that it was worth. Instead of just liking him for his pretty face, Josh liked Drake for _Drake_. Josh was Drake's biggest fan and supporter, no matter what the random girls said. They snuck backstage to propose to him, but Josh was invited by Drake backstage, waiting with open arms when Drake finished his set.

As soon as Drake saw Josh come into the living room with that mop in his hand, he knew there was no going back; Josh was here to stay. At first, he wasn't at all happy with that fact, especially after seeing Josh dressed like Queen Latifah.

Now though, he couldn't even remember what his life was like without Josh in it, and he knows he doesn't want to remember it. All he really knows is that Josh is in his life to stay and he's become a better person because of it.

Josh's tutoring sessions have helped Drake pass high school and be able to graduate alongside Josh, just like he promised himself after their first report cards were issued out. He remembered when he was uncomfortable being hugged by anyone, in public or in private, since it just wasn't something Drake would do, and now he yearns for a hug from Josh whenever Josh is around him.

_It's weird_, he thought. He still never let anyone else hug him, not even his mom, but Josh could practically molest him in public and he didn't give a damn. Sometimes he wonders if that's normal, then he realizes he doesn't care about that either, because Josh is Josh and nothing else matters.

Drake loved Josh. He knew that all along, but didn't come to actually think about it until they were fighting over the foam finger. He left his room to get away from Josh and almost instantly regretted it. Trying to find another place to sleep was bogus, but he mostly regretted that now he was sleeping alone, something he hadn't done in over two years.

He liked the memory he and Josh made for their future. They'd still be living in their parents' house which Walter and Audrey had left them after they died. Drake was retired from playing music professionally and Josh was a retired teacher. Drake was still playing and writing music, but now it was only for him and Josh; all of Josh's seventh grade students were upset when he retired because he was the coolest teacher ever. Mr. Nichols, or J-Nick if the students were feeling bold, made learning fun and the students were always excited for Fridays, when Josh's brother came in to help Josh teach and play them some music.

Drake liked that they still shared a room, because it would just be too weird if they didn't, and even at the ripe age of eighty, they still fought over everything as if they were still kids.

Everything they did pulled them closer and closer together. The Honor Council told them that they always had each other's backs. Drake liked to think of them as two of the Beatles, maybe Lennon and McCartney, and Mindy was their Yoko. It seemed logical to him, since Mindy was always coming in between Drake's 'Josh time.'

They knew from all the contests they entered that they would always come out on top if they were together. And they knew that no matter what came between them, whether it was Mindy or Drew and Jerry, bros always came before hoes...and anyone else for that matter.

Then Josh was done with him and Drake felt as if a part of him died. Josh had left him and everything else around him started to fall apart, too. He couldn't play his guitar, he was in a slump for writer's block, he didn't even try to get dates, and his grades were slipping again. It was like going through a horrible break up and in a way, that's exactly what it was. Josh was the longest relationship Drake had ever held and now he just let it slip away like water between his fingers.

He needed Josh. He needed Josh's hugs, his support, his love. Without Josh Drake was nothing. He was like a fish without water and it was slowly suffocating him not to have his best friend by his side. And that's why he apologized, sopping wet and crying, not caring that there was an entire chemistry class there watching. He didn't care about anything anymore except that he no longer had Josh.

When he realized that Josh wasn't coming after him, he knew what love finally felt like. And it fuckin sucked.

Drake knew he was in love with Josh, and once he had Josh back he knew he would do anything to keep him right there by his side. Because he needed Josh; his other half, his everything.


End file.
